Hitherto, a noise filter component as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-28695 has been known as an existing composite electronic component. The composite electronic component of this type includes a multilayer body formed by a plurality of insulator layers, a coil provided on the insulator layer, and an antistatic element connected to the coil. The antistatic element includes a ground electrode.
In the above-mentioned composite electronic component, the ground electrode included in the antistatic element is provided across the side surface of the multilayer body from the bottom surface to the upper surface, so that the ground electrode provided on a side surface portion and an outer circumferential portion of the coil are close to each other. This raises a problem that stray capacitance is generated between the ground electrode and the coil.